


Hari Sial Len

by Laytonerd



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laytonerd/pseuds/Laytonerd
Summary: Semua orang pasti pernah mengalami hari yang dipenuhi oleh kesialan, termasuk di antaranya Len.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Hari Sial Len

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua karakter di fic ini bukan milik saya. Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

Pernahkah kau mengalami suatu hari di mana kau, untuk beberapa alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan, tertimpa nasib sial berturut-turut seharian penuh dan merasa menjadi manusia paling sial di dunia yang serba fana ini? Bahkan seorang Len Kagamine yang merupakan penyanyi muda yang terkenal di seantero Jepang maupun dunia internasional pernah merasakan hal yang serupa.

Semuanya bermula di suatu hari di musim semi yang hangat. Ketika ia telah mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah bangun tidur seraya mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk, ia dengan segera meraih ponselnya untuk melihat pesan-pesan yang mungkin masuk saat dia sudah tidur.

_Lho? Kok gak nyala? Bukannya udah_ _kucas_ _semalaman?_ Len menarik kabel _charger_ dan seketika ia merasa ingin lompat jungkir balik dari kasur begitu ia melihat kepala _charger_ miliknya tergeletak di lantai.

_Demi Kami-sama, bisa-bisanya aku kelupaan nyolokin cas-casan!_ Ia menepuk jidatnya. _Au ah, terpaksa aku cas pake powerbank pas di sekolah_ _aja dah_ _._ Len menaruh ponselnya kembali, lalu keluar dari kamar dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia mandi, memakai seragam sekolahnya yang bersih, dan mengagumi ketampanannya sendiri di depan cermin hingga cerminnya retak karena jijik (?), ia menuju ke ruang tengah untuk sarapan.

“Pagi, Rinto- _nii_ , Lenka- _nee_ ” Len duduk di kursi meja, bersama dengan kedua kakaknya. Di hadapannya telah tersajikan menu sarapan yang baru saja selesai dimasak Lenka. “Rin mana?” tanyanya setelah ia menyadari ia tidak melihat kakak kembarannya.

“Lagi mandi palingan,” Kata Rinto --yang duduk di sebelah Len-- sambil memakan roti lapis dengan ikan asap. “Kau tau lah, dia kan lama pake banget kalo lagi mandi.”

Len meraih segelas susu cokelat panas miliknya. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak menduga ada sebuah kejutan di dalamnya, dan percayalah, kalian tidak ingin mengalaminya.

“Puuh-!” Len menyembur ke samping begitu ia merasa ada _sesuatu_ yang terasa kenyal masuk ke mulutnya. “Eww! KENAPA ADA CICAK BERENDAM DI DALAM GELASKU!”

“NYEMPROTNYA JANGAN KE ARAH GUE DONG!” protes Rinto karena terkena semprotan adiknya. “JIJAY!”

“Aduh, maaf Len! _Nee-san_ tadi ga liat waktu bikin!” kata Lenka dengan rasa bersalah sambil melihat adik termudanya itu langsung berlari ke toilet karena mual.

Tak lama berselang setelah Len pergi, Rin muncul dengan tatapan bingung.

“Anu... Len kok lari kayak gitu?” tanyanya.

Begitu ia melihat Rinto yang sibuk menyingkirkan bangkai cecak yang menempel di bajunya seraya meloncat-loncat seperti pasien yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa, Rin langsung paham. “Oh,” hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutnya.

===00000===

Len tidak tahu bahwa dua kesialan yang ia alami di rumahnya hanyalah sebagian kecil dari nasib apes yang akan menimpanya.

Pertama, ia tanpa sengaja menginjak “ranjau” yang ditinggalkan seekor kucing yang tidak bertanggung jawab di jalan. Kemudian, ia tersiram air kubangan sisa hujan semalam yang dilalui sebuah mobil yang mengebut. Terakhir, ia tertinggal bus gara-gara busnya berangkat lebih awal daripada biasanya. Walhasil, tampang Len terlihat kusut begitu ia tiba di sekolahan

“Oy, Pisang! Lu ngapain sampe muka lu ancur kek baru diterjang angin topan?” tanya Mikuo, teman Len, seraya menahan tawa.

“Berisik,” kata Len sewot. “Aku lagi apes pagi ini.”

Tak lama kemudian, bel berdering menandai dimulainya kegiatan pembelajaran. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, artinya sekarang adalah mata pelajaran biologi.

Ah ya, biologi, mata pelajaran yang umumnya disukai murid lelaki. Kecuali Len. Ia tak pernah bisa memerhatikan gurunya selama lima menit sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur di kelas. Baginya, ilmu kalkulus yang dipelajari Lenka- _nee_ yang sudah duduk di bangku kuliah terasa lebih mudah daripada menghafalkan nama-nama Latin organisme dan istilah-istilah biologi lainnya yang ia anggap seperti mempelajari bahasa alien.

Benar saja, saat gurunya sedang menerangkan mengenai fungsi lambung di sistem pencernaan manusia, Len sudah memejamkan matanya dan meninggalkan alam realitas yang membosankan menuju ke alam mimpi. Saking lelapnya, ia tidak mengetahui gurunya yang berhenti menerangkan pelajaran dan menuju ke bangkunya.

“KAGAMINE _-SAN_! BANGUN!” teriak sang guru seraya menggebrak mejanya sampai hampir patah, suaranya menggelegar di kelas seperti guntur di siang bolong.

“EEH PISANG! PISANG! PISANG!” Len melompat kaget dan jatuh terjungkal dari kursinya.

Sontak seluruh kelas tertawa mendengar Len yang rupanya memiliki latah stadium akut.

“Sudah berapa kali kau tertidur di kelas saya?!” kata sang guru lagi, matanya menyorot tajam. “Kagamine- _san_ , sekarang cepat ke depan kelas dan lompat kodok tiga puluh kali!”

Len hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, menahan sakit akibat terjatuh. _Apes lagi dah._

===00000===

Di mata pelajaran yang lain di hari itu, Len tetap saja sial.

Saat pelajaran sejarah, ponsel miliknya mendadak berbunyi karena lupa di- _silent_ , apalagi rupanya entah Rin atau Rinto- _nii_ diam-diam membajak ponselnya tadi malam dan mengganti nada deringnya dengan lagu _Banana Song_. Untungnya bukan sesuatu yang lebih memalukan seperti _Iwak Peyek_ atau _Alamat Palsu_. Kemudian, ia tanpa sengaja memecahkan labu Erlenmeyer saat pelajaran kimia di laboratorium sekolah. Hukuman lain berupa _push-up_ sebanyak dua puluh kali pun harus ia terima ketika PR tugas bahasa Inggrisnya rupanya tertinggal di meja belajar di rumahnya.

Waktu berselang dan kini jam menunjukkan pukul 4:30, yang berarti waktunya kegiatan klub sekolah. Len keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke ruang klub band musik tiup sekolah. Di dalam, beberapa teman-teman sesama anggotanya telah mempersiapkan instrumen masing-masing. Oh ya, selain sebagai penyanyi, Len juga bisa memainkan trombon, dan ia terkenal di sekolah karena kemampuan bermainnya yang jauh di atas rata-rata satu sekolah.

Sang dirjen mengangkat tongkatnya, membuat aba-aba. Para pemain bersiap-siap meniup, dimulai dari intro dari suling dan klarinet, lalu diikuti dengan alunan melodi dari saksofon dan trompet. Len masih menunggu waktunya untuk mulai bermain, matanya melekat ke lembaran partitur musik di hadapannya.

_3...2...1... Sekarang!_ Len menarik napas dan mulai meniup instrumennya.

Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi kesialan lain menimpa dirinya. Pipa geser trombonnya mendadak terlepas dan menghantam kepala pemain trompet yang ada di depannya sebelum mendarat di lantai secara gaduh. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, seluruh pemain secara otomatis berhenti dan seluruh mata serta perhatian yang ada mengarah kepada Len. Dan dalam detik itu juga, si bocah Kagamine itu merasa ingin segera menghilang tanpa jejak dari muka bumi ini saking malunya.

“ _G-Gomene Senpai!_ S-saya ga sengaja!” Len menurunkan instrumennya, lalu membungkuk dengan panik.

“Haha, santai aja Kagamine- _kun_ , _senpai_ ga papa kok,” kata si pemain trompet yang kepalanya benjol. “Nih, pipa geser trombonmu, tapi kayaknya butuh diservis deh,” ia menunjuk ke bagian yang penyok.

_Demi Kami-sama,_ _kenapa harus sekarang!_ Len merasa ingin menangis guling-guling di tempat. _Hancurlah_ _sudah_ _imejku sebagai pemain pro_ _yang cool_ _!_ _Mana biaya_ _servisnya_ _mahal_ _banget_ _lagi!_

===00000===

“...aku pulang,” kata Len lesu seraya membuka pintu rumah.

Rinto yang sedang asyik menonton sinetron _Tukang Haji Naik Bubur_ mengernyitkan kening begitu melihat sosok adik termudanya muncul. “Lho Len? Kok lu lemes kek cacing dehidrasi gitu?”

“Gapapa,” Len menyelonong pergi. “Mau mandi.”

Begitu ia masuk ke kamar mandi, Len menyalakan keran air panas dan memejamkan mata, membiarkan air hangat mengucur dan membasahi badannya. Ia berpikir, dosa macam apa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga Tuhan menjatuhkan hukuman-Nya berupa azab apes seharian? Apakah karena memasukkan air cuka ke dalam sake milik Haku-san? Ataukah karena ia diam-diam menempelkan kertas bertuliskan “Aku Jones dan Aku Bangga!” ke punggung Gakupo-san Minggu kemarin?

“WOI LEN! GANTIAN DONG!” teriak Rin dari balik pintu, membuyarkan lamunannya. “AKU UDAH NUNGGUIN SATU JAM SAMPE PANUAN NIH!”

“Iya, iya! Bentar lagi!” sahut Len seraya mematikan keran pancuran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, waktu makan malam tiba di rumah kediaman Kagamine. Meskipun yang lain berbincang-bincang tentang hari mereka, Len hanya diam membisu seraya menatapi makan malamnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi ketiga kakaknya untuk menyadari keheningan dirinya.

“Len? Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam terus?” tanya Lenka dengan khawatir.

“Ada yang ngenakalin kamu ya? Sebut namanya, biar kucincang dia jadi perkedel besok!” ujar Rin.

“Atau galau karena urusan cinta?” celetuk Rinto.

Len menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah. “Dan begitulah. Aku akhirnya cuma diam kek patung di pojok ruang klub sampe mereka selesai.”

“Astaga! Lu kasihan sekali Len,” Rinto memegang batang hidungnya, mencoba menahan tawa geli.

Len menghela napas. “Apakah karena aku sudah kebanyakan dosa kali ya?”

“Sabarlah saja, Len,” Lenka meneguk air putih di gelasnya. “ _Onee-san_ sendiri pernah mengalaminya kok. Siapa tahu ada hikmahnya.”

Len memandangi makanannya. Perkataan Lenka- _nee_ ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi di suatu hari, termasuk tertimpa sial secara beruntun.

“Begitu ya,” Len tersenyum kecil. “Terimakasih, _Onee-san_.”

===00000===

Malam itu, Len sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas PKn di laptopnya. Dengan ditemani secangkir cokelat panas di sampingnya, ia mencari bahan materi di Internet untuk membantu dalam pengerjaan tugas miliknya.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba laptopnya _crash._ Len terpaksa me- _restart_ laptopnya dan berharap tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang dapat terjadi.

Setelah laptopnya kembali menyala, ia mencoba untuk membuka _file_ tugasnya.... dan mendapati hasil jerih payahnya selama beberapa hari kini sia-sia karena _file_ tugasnya _corrupt_ dan tidak bisa dibuka. Mata kiri Len berkedut-kedut dan tangannya mengepal kuat, seakan sudah tak tahan lagi akan kesialannya.

_AAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi yang gak tahu, trombon adalah instrumen tiup dari logam kuningan yang cara mainnya digeser maju dan mundur. Suaranya rendah dan keras.  
> Coba deh cari "Len Banana Song" di YouTube. Dijamin deh, gak bakal nyesel :D  
> Silakan memberi _review_ bila berkenan, dan terimakasih telah membaca fic ini.


End file.
